1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastically flexible laminar housing, realized in the shape and dimension of a credit card and comprising a central aperture or cavity, shaped so as to be capable of lodging a key or two superimposed keys. Said housing comprises means for elastically grasping and holding in position in a removable way, part of the head or the stem of the key or keys which are inserted in it, allowing the engagement or the disengagement after the users hand has bent said laminar housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several rigid supporting housings are known from the prior art, which are realized by means of plastic materials and comprise lodging seats for one or more keys.
We refer in particular to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,236 and 4,677,335 which disclose rigid housings provided with adequate seats for receiving the keys, and with projections which face corresponding cavities obtained in the keys and apt to hold said keys so as to let them adhere to the housing, allowing the disengagement
of the key and its use in the correct position. However even if they have a certain effectiveness, said rigid supports have disadvantages due to difficult handling during the disengagement of the key and during its subsequent engagement inside the supporting housing.
There are other disadvantages and costs which must be taken into account, due to an additional working of the key components, both for plastic and metal components.
Keys made of a plastic material which are realized taking into account the corresponding structure of the supporting housing which holds them in position, must be inclined in particular suitable positions with respect to the supporting housing, so that they may be disengaged and used; once they have been disengaged from the supporting housing, however, they cannot be replaced in it.